


you feel like home

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [17]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri-centric, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Domestic Fluff, F/F, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Multi, Smut, rating is explicit bc of some smut but most of it is gen fluff, sugar spice and a tiny helping of crack mixed in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: "and Ahri simply didn't know what to do with the overflowing amount of love and fondness she held for her girls"12 chapters total, 3 different prompts in each chapter. ahrilynn, kahri, and akahri
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 32
Kudos: 156





	1. someone just like you baby

**Author's Note:**

> i love ahri so much you guyss hnggggg take this soft fluffy kda series i've been working on :)

Evelynn - _baby, it's cold outside (the warmth of you beside me)_  
  
  


Ahri rests her head on her arms, leaning on the edge of the windowsill as she watches the January snow flurries outside. The snowflakes fall gently against the glassy window, which fogs up slightly with every exhale from the close proximity of her pressed up cheek. 

The warmth of the house washes gently over Ahri’s form and she curls her hands into her sweater. She exhales a content sigh as the yard is slowly blanketed by inches of white snow. 

Soft footsteps pad across the floor until they reach Ahri. 

A presence makes itself known beside her. Ahri turns and her lips tug into a soft smile when she sees Evelynn. 

Evelynn places her steaming mug of tea on the windowsill, not so subtly nudging it in Ahri’s direction. Ahri grins and steals a sip, sighing when warmth immediately slides down her throat and settles in her belly. 

But the warmth is nothing compared to the adoration dripping out of Evelynn’s eyes. Ahri preens under the attention, the warmth from Eve’s gaze sends a scorching heat that curls along the walls of Ahri’s heart. 

Ahri sets the mug gently on the windowsill and leans in to kiss the corner of Evelynn’s mouth before gracefully clambering into the woman’s lap. She tucks her head under Eve’s chin, ear pressed against the soothing rhythm of her steady heart beat. Evelynn holds her girlfriend in her arms, pulling her even closer into her embrace as she drops a lingering kiss on top of Ahri’s head of blonde hair. 

The two gaze contently out the window, bundled together in the warmth of each other as the winter wind howls outside and sprinkles white flecks of snow down. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Akali - _snowball fight_

  
  
  


Ahri’s ears are swiveling side to side, trying to locate any source of noise over the slight breeze of wind. 

She peeks her head above the sturdy snow wall of her snow fort, amber yellow eyes scanning the battlefield that was their backyard. 

The snow fall from yesterday was abundant, resulting in white blanketing the K/DA manor’s yard. 

Ahri’s tail swishes cautiously as she tries to spot even a hint of what she’s looking for. There’s a hint of movement in the snow pile to the northeast. The gumiho quickly ducks as a fat snowball flies over her head, it lands with an intimidating splat. 

The gumiho returns fire immediately in the general direction the snowball came from. Ahri’s nine tails are working full time—each tail quickly scoops a thick orb of snow before hurling it with rapid-fire speed. 

There’s a shrill shriek as a ‘snow pile’ jiggles. Akali’s head pops out of the snow and Ahri hones in on her target. Akali is quickly pelted with a flurry of snowballs and Ahri cackles at the terrified screams the rogue emits. 

  
  
  


“Give—I give!—Ack!” A snowball smacks Akali in the face as she’s trying to surrender. 

Thankfully Ahri has heightened hearing; her ears stand at attention and she wills her tails to stop its assault. All that can be seen of Akali is the top of her head, her spiky hair stands out while the rest of the rogue is buried in white. 

Ahri’s still laughing as she approaches Akali. Her tails start sweeping the snow off of the rogue. Akali’s defeated face is slowly revealed once all the snow is brushed off. Akali grunts as a tail flicks her nose. 

“Looks like I win, Kali.” Ahri’s smug as she rubs her victory in the rogue’s face. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah—help me up, unnie.” Akali lifts an arm up, hand outstretched. 

Ahri grabs the rogue’s hand intent on helping her up, only to be yanked forward by an unexpected amount of strength. The gumiho yelps as she tumbles head first into the snow pile right next to Akali. 

Akali throws her head back and laughs loudly, she didn’t expect Ahri to fall for that trick so easily. Before the rogue could bask in her small victory, Ahri rises from the snow with a face full of murderous intent. The gumiho pounces on Akali, eliciting an earsplitting shriek when she starts tickling her. The two chaotically roll around in the snow and they fill the yard with giggles and screaming. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Kai'Sa - _another day in paradise_

  
  
  


Ahri shivered as she sat in front of the fireplace. She put her hands out in an attempt to warm her body up. 

There was a sneeze from Akali, who was bundled up in thick blankets as she sat cross-legged on the couch. Their little snowball fight in the backyard had made them stay out a little too long. When the two decided to return to the warmth of the house, their bodies were trembling and their teeth were chattering from the prolonged chill outside. 

“Honestly, I have no idea why you guys stayed out there for so long.” Kai’Sa exasperatedly huffed as she came out of the kitchen with two steaming cups of hot chocolate in her hands. The dancer offered one to Akali, who took it gratefully in her trembling hands. Then she wandered over to Ahri and sat down right behind her. 

Ahri cradled the steaming cup in her hands, and took a sip and relished in the soothing warmth it brought. Kai’Sa placed her hands on the gumiho’s shoulders, gently coaxing her to lean back. Ahri smiled and snuggled into the dancer’s arms, her tails wrapped around her girlfriend’s frame as much as they could, doing their best to encompass the two in a fluffy cloud of soft fur. 

“Bokkie, dear,” Evelynn came down to the living room with more blankets. She passed them out before taking a seat on their couch. The diva chuckled as Akali wiggled into her lap, dragging her bundle of blankets with her while doing so. “You know how they get whenever projectiles are involved.” 

“ _Ugh_ —don’t remind me.” Kai’Sa rolled her eyes. “The last time was in the kitchen—and there was cereal _everywhere_!” The dancer narrowed her eyes at Ahri, who tried to stifle her laughter at the memory but failed. 

“Pfft! I remember that one.” Akali cackled from within her burrito blanket. “I kept finding little pieces of it even weeks after.” The rogue laughed and ducked into the safety of her blankets when Kai’Sa shot her a half-hearted glare. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa pouted and buried her face into Ahri’s hair when the gumiho started giggling. Even Evelynn was snickering quietly. Ahri patted Kai’Sa’s arms comfortingly, “It’s ok, Bokkie. At least it wasn’t as bad as the time me and Akali spilled that small bucket of oil fluid in the garage.” 

“THAT WAS YOU TWO?!?!?” Evelynn’s voice rose several octaves higher as she screeched in surprise. Her lashers came to float in the air, poised menacingly. 

“W-whoa!” Akali rolled off of the couch, taken off guard by the sporadic movement of Eve’s lashers. 

“Heheh… oops.” Ahri froze in Kai’Sa’s embrace, tails completely still as she turned to look at the siren. 

“Oh my god—we’re _dead_.” Akali squeaked as she untangled herself from the blankets at a shockingly fast pace. 

“Gotta blast!” 

Kai’Sa blinked in astonishment; Ahri and Akali quickly escaped the living room in a flurry of limbs and tails, faster than the dancer had ever seen them move before. 

“Get back here!” Evelynn yelled, her lashers whipping around in a rage. The siren began her hunt. “Do you two _know_ how close the paint jobs of my cars were to being compromised?? When I catch you, I’m going to—” 

Kai’Sa sighed as her girlfriends went scrambling across the house. Chaotic yelling and cackles of laughter echoed through the hallways. The dancer took Ahri’s abandoned hot chocolate and covered herself with Akali’s blankets. Kai’Sa took a sip of the warm drink and sighed in contentment. Fondness and amusement bubbled in her at the sound of Ahri and Akali’s shrill screaming. “Another day in paradise.” 


	2. you know i'll go out my way for ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, spice, fluff :)

_Evelynn - small comforts_

Ahri and Evelynn sat on the L-shaped couch in the living room. The gumiho sat quietly as she flicked through the tv channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. Evelynn sat beside Ahri, typing away at her phone screen. 

Usually, Ahri would be doing the same as the siren—except somehow, she had already finished whatever duties she had for the day. It was a miracle, really. 

The gumiho sighed and settled on some sort of variety show. Evelynn sat still beside her, completely absorbed with whatever occupied her phone screen. Ahri knows what it’s like having to deal with the day-to-day of their busy lives—the entertainment industry demands constant attention—so the gumiho tried her best to not distract Eve. 

  
  
  


But it was so hard to do! She was utterly bored out of her mind. 

Akali and Kai’Sa were out of the house—something about filming video clips—so the option of bothering the rogue and the dancer for some fun was out of the question. 

Ahri sighed and shifted positions, trying to get comfortable to watch the tv. 

It really wasn’t working; she doesn’t know how many times she’s changed positions—but apparently it was enough to get Eve’s attention. Unintentionally, of course. 

“Darling, come here.” Evelynn patted her lap without even looking away from her phone. 

Ahri blinked before shuffling closer. She rested her head in Evelynn’s lap. A hand carded through her hair, fingers softly stroking her head. The gumiho’s eyes fluttered at the pleasant sensation and sighed, ears fluttering happily and tail thumping against her own stomach. 

“Take a nap, Foxy.” Evelynn suggested. 

Ahri hummed and closed her eyes, loving the way Eve scratched and massaged and stroked her head. A purr rumbled in her chest, rising as Evelynn continued with her ministrations. 

After a while, something soft slithered against her. Even with her eyes closed, the gumiho could recognize the feeling of Eve’s lashers curling around her waist. A smile slipped onto her face at the appendage’s affectionate hold. 

And that was how she dozed off—with a content smile on her face. 

  
  
  


// 

_Kai'Sa - enraptured_

Ahri peered down at Kai’Sa, suddenly enraptured by the view of the dancer’s languid form. Kai’Sa was a sight to behold; her entire being simply beautiful as she slumbered away in bliss. Ahri unraveled herself from Kai’Sa’s arms and the warm blankets they bundled themselves up with. 

Kai’Sa shivered from her departure, cold suddenly seeping in as the blankets were drawn down and away to reveal her naked body. The dancer cracked open her sleep-addled eyes. 

“Ahri? What are you doing, babe?” 

Ahri smiled at the blatant affectionate tone of her girlfriend, even when she was half asleep. The gumiho leaned down to peck her nose. 

“You just lay there, ok?” A small grin tugged at the side of her lips. The gumiho pressed soft kisses on Kai’Sa’s face, and then started trailing downwards. “And just let me love you.” 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa hummed pleasantly at the soft sensation of Ahri’s lips trailing down her neck, past her chest and navel, gently kissing her hips until she reached soft thick thighs. The gumiho planted slow, wet kisses along Kai’Sa’s inner thighs, moving inwards until smooth flesh laid bare before her. 

Ahri pressed a chaste kiss to soft folds, eyes peering up at Kai’Sa, who let out a small sigh at the contact. The dancer’s hips twitched as plush lips kissed her clit. Ahri threw the dancer’s legs over her shoulders, getting comfortable as she was struck by the sudden urge to just… _lavish_ her girlfriend with soft and slow affection. 

The gumiho parted wet folds, her tongue darting out to lick a broad swipe up Kai’Sa’s pussy. She suckled on her clit, humming at the sweet, tangy taste blooming in her mouth. The dancer cried out at the vibrations coursing through her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Ahri’s hands looped around her thighs, pulling them closer to her and further apart from each other, spreading the dancer’s pussy wide open for her. Her tongue dipped into Kai’Sa, stroking against hot walls that squeezed down on the intruding muscle. Kai’Sa let a soft moan escape her lips, and reached a hand down to card through Ahri’s blonde hair. 

Ahri kept her strokes deliberately slow, building up Kai’Sa’s orgasm bit by bit until the dancer’s legs were trembling. Soft pants puffed out of Kai’Sa’s mouth, breathing labored as she resided on the precipice of an orgasm. Ahri pulled back and shuffled a little higher, enough to lap at Kai’Sa’s clit. The gumiho pressed her tongue down with every flick of her tongue, applying enough pressure on the swollen bundle of nerves to push Kai’Sa towards the edge. 

Kai’Sa moaned, a deliciously drawn out sound that had Ahri’s ears fluttering from prideful satisfaction. The dancer’s vision went white, stars bursting behind her eyelids. Her back arched, pressing and grinding her cunt against Ahri’s wet, hot mouth. 

  
  
  


Ahri lathered kisses up the dancer’s body as she slowly crawled her way back up, taking her time to affectionately peck every inch of her girlfriend as much as she could. When she reached Kai’Sa’s face, she was pulled into a deep kiss. 

Kai’Sa hummed at the taste of herself on Ahri’s lips. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Lips meshed and glided against each other, the pace was sedated and calm; a soothing physical connection of lips just moving together. 

They broke apart when their lungs started to burn, reminding them of the necessity of oxygen. Ahri laid down on top of Kai’Sa, nuzzling her face into the side of the dancer’s neck. 

“Satisfied?” Kai’Sa’s tone was sleepy, probably even sleepier after that nice orgasm she received. 

“Very much so.” Ahri chuckled as her finger traced heart shapes over Kai’Sa’s chest. 

The dancer wrapped her arms around Ahri, content with the gumiho’s comforting weight resting atop her body. Ahri’s tails bloomed behind her; some gently swayed low in the air, others curled around the dancer’s legs and waist. The two dozed off almost immediately while encased in a warm bundle of blankets and fluffy white tails. 

  
  
  


// 

_Akali - movie night_

Ahri shivers and brings her tail up. It curls around her body like a shield as her eyes are transfixed on the tv screen. She can feel Akali next to her, huddled into her side. 

The movie’s suspenseful music brings the tension up and the two are on the edge of their seats. 

_Bang!_

Ahri and Akali yell at the same time the protagonist does when the killer jumps out of nowhere in the movie. The two jump into each other’s arms, hands and tails wrapping around each other’s body. 

“Why did we choose this movie?” Ahri hisses, her heart is beating rapidly as more suspenseful music plays. 

“I don’t know—I thought it would be fun!” Akali loudly whispers back. 

“What part of _this_ is fun?!” The two jump as another jump scare pops out. 

Ahri’s ears flutter and swivel, catching a sound coming from elsewhere in the room. Ahri’s eyes dart around as her heart hammers in her chest. “Akali… did you hear that.” 

“Yeah…,” Akali gulps and burrows further into the gumiho’s side. “And I wish I didn’t.” 

The scary movie is forgotten as the two look around in a mix of confusion and apprehension. There’s a sudden chill in the air, seeping under their clothes. Akali and Ahri shiver despite being surrounded in throw pillows and blankets. 

The two are too fixated on their paranoia to notice two ink-black lashers slowly creeping behind the couch until they hover above the two. 

The lashers cast a shadow and Akali and Ahri both freeze when they notice it. 

“You see it too, right?” A whisper filled with fear. 

“Once again—I wish I didn’t.” Dread can be heard in her voice. 

The two slowly, reluctantly, turn their heads—only to be interrupted by an otherworldly screech. Akali and Ahri scream as a shadowy, demonic face shoves itself between them. Yellow slitted eyes and razor sharp teeth catch their eyes and the sight drives a shock of fear into their hearts as the creature roars menacingly again. 

Akali and Ahri are yelling their heads off while they scramble to untangle themselves from the bundle of pillows and blankets they were cocooned in. The two run out of the living room completely terrified, their screams echoing in the hallways of the K/DA manor. 

The demonic shadowy figure chuckles deeply. Its face distorts and the shadows recede to reveal smooth skin and platinum hair. Evelynn flicks her hair back and laughs. The siren looks behind her, “Did you get all that, Bokkie?” 

Behind her, standing next to the doorway, is Kai’Sa. The dancer is muffling her laughter with a fist. Her other hand holds her phone, which was pointed at the couch previously occupied by their girlfriends. 

“Yeah—oh my god, pfffft! I got it all on my phone.” Kai’Sa chokes out a wheezing laugh, one hand coming up to wipe a stray tear away. 


	3. i could be your lover, homie, and your freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddly Ahri, kitty Ahri, and baker Ahri

It’s the middle of the night when Ahri’s eyes snap wide open. 

There’s a cold chill pressing against her side and it sends shivers down her spine and through her tail. Ahri lifts her blanket, confusion marring her features as she wonders what the hell is pressing up on her. 

The gumiho’s expression softens when the blanket is thrown off. The cold pressing against her is actually Evelynn. 

The siren grumbles when the blanket is tossed off, exposing her to the cold of the bedroom. Ahri scratches her head—when did Eve crawl into her bed? 

The thought vanishes when she sees Evelynn visibly shiver, the act tugging on her heartstrings. Ahri pulls Evelynn up and closer to her so she can cuddle into her back, acting as the big spoon. The gumiho summons her tails and cocoons the two of them in a forest of fluffy white fur. 

Evelynn sighs and burrows further back into Ahri. The gumiho’s lips tug up into a smile and she can’t help but drop a kiss to the back of Eve’s head. 

The night drags Ahri back to dreamland, all the more easier now that she’s wrapped up in warmth. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa has a habit of getting emotionally attached to animals. It’s amusing, especially when the dancer goes wide-eyed at every stray they pass, or when a domesticated pet stops for a petting session. 

So it’s not surprising when she mentions she wants to get a cat in the middle of their day off. The girls are lounging in the living room, attention turned to the dancer now. 

“We should totally get a cat. Imagine the fluffy cuddles.” Kai’Sa whines, puppy dog eyes in full effect. 

Akali sniggers and nudges her. “But we’re in the middle of promotions—who’s gonna take care of the cat?” 

Kai’Sa deflates. The rogue’s words hold some truth to them. They’re smack in the middle of promos for ALL OUT, and they barely have time to take care of themselves let alone a new pet. 

  
  
  


Evelynn chuckles but remains quiet otherwise. Her golden eyes flick over to Ahri and they share a smirk. 

Ahri gets up from her seat and smoothly straddles Kai’Sa’s lap, inciting a gasp of surprise from the dancer. 

Akali’s eyes go wide and she sucks on the straw of her drink faster, eagerly awaiting the show that’s about to happen. 

Ahri’s lips curl up and Kai’Sa gulps at the sultry gleam in her blue eyes. The gumiho flutters her ears and swishes her tail back and forth, a little more dramatic than usual. 

“I can be your kitty, Kai-Kai.” Ahri’s hand finger-walks across Kai’Sa’s chest. 

Kai’Sa blushes under Ahri’s flirty half-lidded gaze. Akali chokes on her drink, eyes going wide. Evelynn’s smirk widens and she wipes out her phone lightning quick. 

“Meow~” Ahri leans in closer, one hand coming up to imitate a cat paw swiping the air. 

“I—I… uhh—“ Kai’Sa’s face turns red entirely. Her mouth flaps like a fish; she doesn’t know what to say or how to respond. 

Akali falls to the floor, hysterically laughing at the scene playing out in front of her. “HOLY SHIT—BOKKIE PASSED OUT!” The rogue has tears coming out of her eyes from laughing so hard. 

Evelynn gasps and laughs softly. She puts away her phone when Kai’Sa begins to look like a hot steam bun; if this was a comic then there would be visible steam rising from her head. 

There’s a sheepish smile on Ahri’s face. The gumiho pulls back, “Oops—too much?” 

“Unnie—you broke Bokkie! BAHAHAHAHA!” Akali bangs her fist on the floor, gasping for air as her laughter threatens to choke her. 

“I—I… kitty… Ahri… I—“ Kai’Sa starts to babble nonsense, her mind having ascended from Ahri’s little display of flirty cuteness. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  


“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” 

“Uhh… maybe?” 

“Akali!” Ahri stared at the rogue incredulously. 

“What! I said I knew how to make sushi. You never said anything about cookies when you asked for help in the kitchen!” Akali threw her hands up, trying to defend herself against the gumiho’s glare. 

Ahri sighed and looked around the kitchen. Every surface was covered in trays of cookies. The gumiho rubbed her head and looked at the packaging one more time. 

“I don’t understand—how did this even happen???” 

“Hey,” Akali stuffed herself with a handful of cookies. “At least they taste good.” 

Ahri snorts and shoots a deadpan look at the rogue, “Thanks. I just overshot the amount I intended to bake by 200.” 

The gumiho was only trying to make 20 cookies or so—not  _ 200 _ . She glanced over at Akali and giggled when the rogue was doing her best to consume as much cookies as possible. 

“Got any milk?” Akali reached for another batch. They were really good. Who knew Ahri could bake such delicious cookies. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanons: 
> 
> \- Ahri loves using her tails to wrap herself and/or the girls in a fluffy burrito blanket 
> 
> \- Evelynn can be the big spoon but she likes being the small spoon 
> 
> \- Kai’Sa is 200% an animal lover. She would stop to pet every dog or cat she she’s when she’s out 
> 
> \- Ahri is a hell of a baker 
> 
> \- Akali can definitely cook—have you seen the sashimi Akali skin? good gods she looks so fine in that one


	4. your love gets me high all night long

_Evelynn - morning indulgence_

Ahri squints against the bright morning light that invades the kitchen. She leans back into her seat, feet coming up to rest on the edge of her chair so she can rest her chin on the top of her knees. 

She watches Evelynn flit around their kitchen, neatly organizing things after the lovely breakfast they just had. 

Ahri is content to watch Evelynn move, even if it is doing mundane things like putting away their dishes and casually wiping down the kitchen island. Her stomach flips at how domestic the scene looks and her heart positively swells with adoration for the woman. 

The morning light filters in through their kitchen window and it catches Evelynn’s figure just right. Ahri’s eyes soak in the image of sunlight bouncing off of Eve's platinum silver locks, natural light reflecting off of her smooth skin, and painting her golden eyes into pools of delectable ambrosia and honey. 

The chair screeches slightly when it’s pushed back against the wood flooring. Evelynn turns her head at the noise, eyes looking over her shoulder and locking in on Ahri’s approaching figure. 

Ahri presses herself along Evelynn’s back, one hand slipping under her shirt to settle across the warm smooth planes of her stomach as she sandwiches Eve between the counter. She drops a kiss to her shoulder, her free hand brushes Evelynn’s hair aside so she can press her lips to a now exposed nape. 

Evelynn’s head tilts to the side at the sensation of soft kisses, her own lips part and her eyes flutter close when they trail to the side of her neck. 

“Ahri?” All Evelynn gets is a soft kiss to the back of her ear. 

“Love you. Let me indulge a little.” Ahri murmurs against warm skin before she continues to lather the side of Eve’s neck with kisses and all-too gentle nips and soft suckles. Evelynn hums and gives her girlfriend the reins. 

  
  
  


Ahri’s hand strokes at her girlfriend’s smooth belly, fingertips of her other hand teasingly tracing the thin band of Evelynn’s underwear. Eve’s hand lands on Ahri’s splayed over her stomach, her other hand grips for purchase on the marble counter. 

Ahri’s fingers slip underneath soft fabric and delves into slick heat. Her tongue lavishes the skin of Evelynn’s neck, suckling softly and relishing in the airy moans that leave the column of her throat. 

Evelynn’s mouth is left open as soft pants escape her, her hands come to grip Ahri’s hand and the edge of the counter tightly. Ahri’s body is draped warmly over her back, pressing her into the counter as her hand works quickly between her legs. She knows what her girlfriend likes and she goes for it with no hesitation. And the knowledge just makes it that much hotter. 

Eve cries out when her girlfriend bites down gently on the crook of her neck and shoulder. Her legs tremble, knees knocking against the bottom cabinet as her hips buck into Ahri’s hand. Ahri is a constant warmth against her body as Evelynn’s vision turns to stars. 

Ahri stills her movement, but keeps peppering Eve’s nape with soft kisses as she comes down. Evelynn’s breathing is labored, slowing down as she catches her breath. Ahri withdraws her hand gently and Evelynn finds herself slowly spun around until she’s faced with Ahri’s dazzling blues. 

Evelynn’s eyes flutter shut when Ahri leans in, breath mingling with hers as their lips graze each other. Ahri presses her lips against Eve’s and a languid kiss ensues. The kiss remains lazy and slow and soft as Ahri tries to pour her feelings in every slide of their lips, trying to transmit that warm feeling of fondness and affection that fills her heart when that beam of sunlight shone down on Evelynn and surrounded her like a halo. 

Evelynn’s hands come up to cradle Ahri’s jaw and Ahri’s heart is bursting with love when she feels her smile against her mouth. 

Ahri pulls back but stays close enough to lean her forehead against Eve’s. Fond eyes meet her’s and Ahri smiles back. 

“Hi.” A whisper between their hearts. 

“Hello, darling.” Evelynn chuckles softly, one hand carding through Ahri’s hair. “Care to tell me what that was all about?” 

Ahri grins, “Nothing, just… I love you.” She breathily exhales. Her chest feels light and airy, but at the same time filled to the brim with deep affection for the woman before her. 

Evelynn hums and her smile grows. “I love you too.” 

The morning birds chirp outside the kitchen window and the sunlight continues to filter inside. Ahri is content to lean against the counter, holding Evelynn in her arms as they bask in the tender moment of the morning. 

  
  
  


// 

_Kai'Sa - partners in crime_

It’s a calm morning in the K/DA manor. An oxymoron at its finest. 

Ahri is sipping on a cup of tea, waiting for the chaos to happen. She doesn’t know what it is just yet… but it’ll happen knowing her girls. 

The gumiho watches the morning news, ears flicking forward and standing at attention as she leans back into the couch. It’s a typical morning news channel. Ahri doesn’t pay it any mind until it reaches a particular segment: 

“And lastly, we have a notice from the local police. Vandalism and trespassing has been on the rise; there have been several locations tagged with graffiti and spray paint. The police are asking for information and will reward any tips called in.” 

Ahri tunes out the rest of the tv as a headache begins to slowly form. Somehow—it’s a gut feeling, honestly—she knows that Akali is behind this, probably Kai’Sa too. 

The gumiho is proven right when the sound of the garage door opening and the roaring rumble of Akali’s motorcycle can be heard. Ahri fixes her gaze to the door leading to the garage; Akali and Kai’Sa walk in laughing, before freezing from the gumiho’s glare. 

“Uhh… hey, unnie! What’s up?” Akali grins in an overly enthusiastic manner and Ahri narrows at the way the rogue ticks her hands behind her back. 

Kai’Sa elbows the rogue before propping a wide smile on her face. “Good morning, Ahri.” 

“Mhmm, it sure is a good morning.” Ahri can practically _smell_ the spray paint still covering their hands, no matter how hard the two are trying to keep it out of sight. “Have you seen the news?” 

Kai’Sa and Akali turn to the tv and their faces shift into comical expressions at the vandalism report. Ahri snorts at how big their eyes look bugged out. 

“Next time, try not to have the evidence of your crimes on your body.” Ahri points out the paint lingering on their hands and the spray paint splatters on Akali’s pants. The rogue facepalms while the dancer groans into her hands. 

Ahri smirks, “Go clean up. Eve will give you a beating if you get paint on her expensive carpet.” 

The gumiho laughs at how fast Kai’Sa and Akali disappear towards the direction of the bathroom. 

She takes a sip of her tea and returns to the tv—only to see a “LIVE BREAKING NEWS POLICE CAR CHASE” splayed across the flat screen along with live footage. There’s an awfully familiar purple Lamborghini gunning through the highway followed by a trail of police cars and a helicopter. 

Ahri spits out her tea and splutters in disbelief, “Fuck! Eve—not you too!” 

  
  
  


// 

  
  


_Akali - rock, paper, scissors_

Ahri’s amber eyes narrowed. The matter at hand is too grave, and so the gumiho has traded her blue for her natural amber. 

On the receiving side of such a fiery glare is Akali. The rogue’s own blue eyes shoot icy daggers in response. 

The tension between the two is thick. 

“1…” 

Ahri raises a brow up as the tense silence between them grows. Akali squares her shoulders and takes a deep breath. 

“2…” 

The two tense further. 

“3!” 

Ahri’s hand flies out, two fingers stick out: scissors. The gumiho’s eyes track Akali’s hand, only to see the same gesture. 

A tie—again. 

“Arghh!” Akali groans into her hands. Ahri merely shakes her head in disbelief. 

“That’s a tie for like, the 50th time!” 

A few seconds pass by, then Ahri and Akali snap their heads up and lock eyes with each other. 

“Forget this! It’s mine!” 

“NO—it’s mine!” 

Amidst their squabbling, the two fail to notice a certain siren slinking quietly into the kitchen. Evelynn makes her way to the coffee maker and spies a fresh cookie on a plate—the last one too. The siren takes it and bites into it absentmindedly as she prepares a cup of coffee for herself. 

Evelynn’s hand that was operating the coffee machine slows down. There’s silence suddenly in the kitchen. A shiver runs down her spine and Eve slowly turns around to face two shocked glares. 

“Did you just eat the last cookie!?” 

“Eveeee—we were deciding who was going to get that!” 

Evelynn blinks at Ahri and Akali’s matching pouts. Then she raises her hand and shoves the remainder of the cookie into her mouth, and outright laughs at the despair in the girls’ eyes. 

Kai’Sa decides at that moment to enter the kitchen. “Alright, who’s ready for the next ba...tch… ?” The dancer freezes at the sight of Akali struggling to hold Ahri back from lunging at a laughing Evelynn. 

“Um… girls…?” Kai’Sa scratches her head, not expecting this outcome when she made cookies. Her shoulder pods chirp and bob like they’re laughing—whether it’s at her or the girls, she doesn’t know. “...there’s more cookies…please don’t fight.” 


	5. i want you to love me, like it’s the end of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, fluff, and fluff with crack lol

_ Evelynn - Enjoy the show  _

“Yeah, no feeling~” 

Ahri sang a verse from Evelynn’s ‘ _ VILLAIN _ ’ track, the melody of the song has been stuck in her head all day. The gumiho shakes her hips along to the imaginary beat. 

“I’m a straight up villain~” 

Ahri smiles as she dances in the middle of the K/DA house, eyes shut as she loses herself to the vibe of the siren’s song. 

“Is it really a surprise if I’m playing with your mind~” 

Ahri sings as she slides around the room in her socks, dressed in casual clothes consisting of a t-shirt and some shorts. 

“And I treat you like a prize then I throw you to the side~” 

The gumiho has a water bottle in her hand, acting as a makeshift mic for her to sing into. 

“And am I really that bad if I love to make you mad? And get happy when you’re sad? Only care about a bag~” 

Ahri shakes her hips again, swaying to the addictive beat of the song. She sings the lyrics word for word, harmonizing with the siren’s voice while dancing to the beat. 

  
  
  


There’s a soft chuckle followed by a slow clapping sound that has the gumiho’s eyes flying wide open. Ahri whirls around quickly and a startled “Eep!” escapes her when she locks eyes with Evelynn’s. 

Pure amusement swims in the siren’s golden gaze, along with a touch of fondness. 

“H-how long have you been standing there?!” Ahri’s ears press flat against her head as embarrassment colors her face red. 

“Oh, long enough to post a little Twitter video for our lovely Blades.” Evelynn laughs and waves her phone in the air. 

Ahri buries her face in her hands and groans. “Eveeee—nooo!” 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


_ Kai’Sa - Light chance of rain _

Ahri glanced out the window of the convenience store, her ears tilting at the sound of rain lightly pattering outside. 

“Oh, it’s raining.” The gumiho said. 

There was a beeping sound before the rustling of plastic followed. Kai’Sa came up behind her, leaning against her shoulder as she carried their bag of snacks. “Hmm? It’s a light drizzle.” 

Ahri hummed and leaned into Kai’Sa’s taller frame. Her tail wrapped around the dancer’s waist as they stood there for a little while. 

“Come on, let’s get back home. Eve and Akali are waiting for us.” Kai’Sa held up the bag, jiggling it a little for emphasis. 

“Ahh, right.” Ahri looped her arm with the dancer as they stepped outside the store. Kai’Sa opened an umbrella and lifted it up between the two of them. 

With a flick of her wrist, Ahri crystallized her tail to prevent the rainwater from getting on it. The gumiho blinked when Kai’Sa handed the bag over to her. 

Kai’Sa softly smiled at her girlfriend and stepped closer, one hand cupping a whisker-marked cheek. “I know you don’t like getting your ears wet.” The dancer leaned down to press a kiss to those velvety-soft ears. They fluttered under the soft touch. “So keep close to me, Kit.” 

Ahri felt a smile tug at her lips and she pressed herself into Kai’Sa’s chest, hugging the dancer tight before letting go. 

“Right. Lead on then, babe.” 

The two walked down the sidewalk, huddled close together and giggling as they shared one umbrella. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


_ Akali - game night  _

“If you do this, you will be dead to me.” Ahri’s voice was grave, the most serious Akali had ever heard from the gumiho. 

The rogue glanced to her side; Evelynn had her lips in a tight line as her golden eyes fixed themselves on the two, never once blinking as she was enraptured by what was unfolding. Kai’Sa looked nervous, sweat beaded at her temple, mirroring Akali’s current tense and sweaty state. 

Akali flicked her eyes back to Ahri sitting in front of her. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

Blue eyes stared at her and Akali could feel her heart beating in her throat, ready to leap out at any second. Tension coiled in her shoulders as the seconds ticked by. 

She had to do it—it was the only choice she had left. 

Akali looked down at her hands and gulped audibly. She tried to pluck the courage to go through with her decision. “Ahri, I’m sorry… but I have to do this!” 

  
  
  


“Draw four!” The rogue slapped the uno card down on the table, declaring her victory as she no longer had any cards left, and sealing Ahri’s fate as the runner-up of the match. 

“Noooooo!” Ahri threw her hands up, her ears pressed flat against her head in defeat as her last card fell down pathetically. 

“You two are  _ so _ dramatic.” Evelynn snorted on the sidelines, Kai’Sa laughing softly beside her. 

“The game’s finally over. Can we get some food now?” Kai’Sa breathed out a sigh of relief. She thought that the Uno game was  _ never _ going to end, what with all the reverse cards Akali and Ahri were throwing down. 

The rogue and the gumiho didn’t hear her—or maybe they chose not to hear her. Akali was doing a victory dance while Ahri dramatically declared her quest for redemption with another game. Kai’Sa groaned at their antics. She just wanted some grub! 

Evelynn chuckled beside her and stood up, her lasher coiling gently around the dancer’s wrist to tug her along. “Let’s get some food and leave those two to their devices.” 

“Gladly.” The dancer trailed after Eve, not looking back as their girlfriends got into another heated game. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i'm on twitter @sleepyshiba1 catch me gushing over kda and kpop girls :)


End file.
